An Ultimately Smashing Trip To Blockbuster
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Now just why would Incineroar be intrigued in visiting a video store? Because he never had the chance to do it obviously.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go to Blockbuster," Incineroar said.

King K. Rool and Ridley stopped their fighting as they looked at the fire typed dark wrestler cat Pokemon oddly.

"There hasn't been 1 around here in years." K. Rool pointed out.

"So?" Incineroar scoffed while doing some stretching. "I want to go there."

Ridley placed his right hand on his forehead. "Where the hell would they have a Blockbuster around here?"

Suddenly Dry Bowser pulled up in a taxi cab, with the Smashers looking oddly at the skeletal reptile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Dry Bowser insisted. "This story's not going to start itself."

The trio looked at each other and shrugged as they got into the cab, with Dry Bowser driving off away from the mansion of smashing located by the skyscraper dominated city from Earthbound to find the elusive Blockbuster video store. Now just why would Incineroar be intrigued in visiting a video store? Because he never had the chance to do it obviously.

"So how long is it going to take?" Incineroar asked eagerly, the flames on his belt lighting up.

"It will take longer if you keep complaining about it." Ridley muttered while flapping his purple dragon wings.

"Time is not a concept to me. I want to be there now!"

"Calm down Tony, we'll get there before you even have the time to make breakfast grrrrreat." K. Rool teased with the adjustment of his crown.

"You're really doing this?" Dry Bowser responded while steering through the thicc traffic on the congested bridge leading outward from Fourside.


	2. Chapter 2

"This store... IS AMAZING!" Incineroar bellowed as he was gleefully going through every corner of the Blockbuster store like a kid on Christmas morning.

Ridley huffed as he looked through the R rated movie section. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Let him have his fun, he hasn't experience a lot of this stuff." King K. Rool insisted while adjusting his crown upon looking through the movie monster area.

Dry Bowser was still at the front section, noting the various snacks that were placed around. "Were these the only things they were selling?"

"Do you need anything more than popcorn for a movie?" K. Rool blurted as he then tripped on the carpet, causing several people to laugh at him as he growled in response.

Ridley grabbed some VHS tape cases as he shook his head. "Remember when these used to be the most advanced in video technology...?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THEY HAD THIS!" Incineroar screamed joyfully with his paws on his face as he noticed a television playing various old movie ads on it.

"...Is he always this excited?" A purple Jinjo worker questioned in confusion while sweeping up the carpet.

"Oh you have no idea." K. Rool said as he noticed Incineroar spinning around joyfully.

Ridley squinted his eyes at Incineroar treating the place as if it were the lost city of Atlantis. "Not even a few minutes in, and he's already fallen in love."


	3. Chapter 3

"I have made a deicision!" Incineroar boasted while standing on top of the counter. "I'm going to apply for a job here!"

King K. Rool and Ridley both couldn't help but laugh as Dry Bowser rolled his eyes, with the other people shopping around for movies looking at the fiery dark type wrestler cat Pokemon oddly and in confusion.

"...Why would you willingly want to be in a place that's defunct the world over?" Morgana questioned while trying to look for fitness videos due to him being a bit too fatter than usual.

"Because I have standards and you don't!" Incineroar said as he performed his up smash on the black cat, with flames spewing everywhere as nearly everyone else fled for their lives, except for the Smashers.

"You think someone should tell him that what he's doing is dumb?" Ridley whispered to his crocodile pal.

"Perhaps but it's not like we have to miss out on comedy," K. Rool responded to his space pirate dragon comrade.

Dry Bowser couldn't believe that the evil reptiles would let this stand, in light of technically him being 1 himself. "You guys are unbelievable..."

K. Rool and Ridley just smirked as they pulled out beach chairs and relaxed, with the reptilian skeleton proceeding to douse the flames himself using his bones while Incineroar proceeded to hug a nearby shelf, which knocked various movie tapes and disc cases down.


End file.
